


Home is a Lover's Embrace

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Canon homosexual character, Desire, Home, Love, M/M, Romance, Rumor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Okha is all Nestor wants.





	Home is a Lover's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I used female pronouns for Okha in accordance with how I believe she sees herself.

Home is a Lover’s Embrace

“Are you sure you want to move in with me?” Okha chewed on her lower lip as she helped Nestor unpack his baggage in the second floor of her house. “Won’t people gossip and lose respect for you if they suspect that we might be more than landlord and lodger?” 

“Let them talk about us until they’re blue as the ocean in the face.” Nestor was plainly unworried about any threat to his reputation. “They can call me every hateful name in the world, and I won’t care as long as you know I love you, because you’re all I want, Okha.” 

“I know you love me.” If his fervent declaration hadn’t convinced her of that, his burning desire to move in with her and his impassioned disregard for any calumny that could be hurled at him for doing so had. She wrapped him snug as a wool blanket in her arms, assuring him that his home was a lover’s embrace. “I love you, too, Nestor, and I always will.”


End file.
